


my angel mother

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post Season 08. Several weeks after the engagement is announced to the Reagan family, Eddie makes a long-awaited call home.





	my angel mother

**Author's Note:**

> “All that I am or ever hope to be, I owe to my angel mother.” - Abraham Lincoln 
> 
> I'm in a writing frenzy right now, apparently. I just hate the fact that, unless I've missed it somewhere along the way, Jamie has never met Eddie's mother. We know they're close due to what she said during her undercover work in Season 5, but that's about all the mention the woman ever gets. I decided to rectify that. I do not own CBS or Blue Bloods in any way. Please feel free to let me know your thoughts, but please make sure you do so kindly and/or constructively. Thanks for reading! Enjoy.

Eddie had no idea what to expect when she dialed her mother’s number after returning back to Brooklyn Heights following the weekly family dinner at the Reagan residence. Jamie had ducked out for the time being, both to let her have some privacy while she made the call and to restock the fridge they’d let go conspicuously bare over the past few days due to work. She expected him back before the hour was up, however, which meant she needed to bite the bullet and do what needed to be done. With quick breath and shaking hands, she hit the second speed dial option on her phone, then lifted the device to her ear, allowing the ringing on the other end to soothe her slightly.

It didn’t take Mara long to answer. The Serbian Orthodox Church she attended in the city had let out hours before, and her mother didn’t often invite company over on Sundays. The only time she made an exception was when the request came directly from her only child. Eddie just hoped her mother’s easily-forgiving ways extended to engagement announcements provided weeks too late. Otherwise, the woman who had given her life may very well never speak to her again.

“Edit!” Her mother’s English was fluent, but the vestiges of her accent still remained after decades spent in the United States. It was one of many reasons her daughter had always found her voice to be a soothing sound. “I wasn’t expecting a call from you today. Is everything all right? You’re not injured, are you? You and Jamie are safe?”

“Yes, Mama,” Eddie responded easily, smiling at her mother’s mention of Jamie. Despite having only met the man her daughter was going to marry once, Mara respected him more than any other man who had come into Eddie’s life. “Everything’s fine. I just have some news.” She paused to inhale deeply. “Jamie proposed, Mom. I’m getting married.”

“Oh!” Mara exclaimed happily. “Oh, Edit, I am so thrilled for you. And for Jamie! I am so happy you two have found your way to one another. I have known since you first introduced him to me that you two are meant to be together. I am glad you were finally able to realize it for yourselves. I suppose the shooting must have put many things in perspective, no?”

“It did,” Eddie agreed hesitantly. “We, uh, we actually got engaged right after the shooting, Mom. The morning after, in fact.” She drew in a deep breath when her mother fell silent on the other end of the line. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Mom. I just… I didn’t know how. This is the happiest moment of my life, you know? I’m so in love with Jamie, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him. It’s just… I’m constantly reminded that something is missing. And that something, it’s…”

“Your father,” Mara finished calmly. “I understand why you didn’t call me immediately, Edit. A girl should be able to tell her father these kinds of things. He should be able to share in her joy. He should want to do so. I’m sorry that the decisions your father made have prevented you from being fully happy. You should be nothing less. You’re young, you’re in love, your life is about to truly begin. And I stand by what I said, Edit. I am thrilled for you and Jamie, no matter when the ring was placed on your finger. My joy has not decreased simply because it took you longer to tell me.”

Eddie had to blink back tears at the genuine happiness in her mother’s voice. “I actually called for another reason, too,” she said after a moment. “When we do get married, I’m really going to need someone to walk me down the aisle. Would you possibly be up for that?”  

“Oh, Edit,” Mara breathed. “I would be honored.”

“Good,” Eddie responded shakily. “I’ll see you soon, Mama.”

“I’ll see you soon, _ћерка_ ,” Mara responded. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Eddie replied. With those final three words, their conversation was over, and Eddie was left to stare absently down at the dark screen of her phone.

Jamie returned home half an hour later. “So,” he began as he walked through the door, closing it behind him with his shoulder. “I know we just ate dinner a few hours ago, but I’ve also learned a few things about your metabolism that I didn’t know since the engagement, so I went ahead and grabbed a pie from Grimaldi’s…” He trailed off as he walked into the living room and caught sight of her sitting exactly where she’d been when he’d left, still staring down at her phone. “Is everything okay?”

Eddie cleared her throat and glanced up with a smile. “Yeah,” she assured him. “My mom’s happy for us. She told me she knew the moment she met you that we were going to end up here.”

“Uh-huh,” Jamie responded dubiously. “Then why do you look like someone just told you your team lost the World Series?”

“Sports analogies, Reagan? Really?” Eddie scoffed, quickly sobering when the look in Jamie’s eyes made it clear he wasn’t letting her off so easily. “You see right through me,” she complained lightly, causing him to nod in agreement. “So does my mother. She knew the exact reason I hadn’t called weeks ago to let her know about the engagement.”

“And what reason is that?” Jamie asked gently.

“I always thought, if something like this happened, my dad would be the first parent I’d tell,” she admitted reluctantly. “Or, at the very least, that I’d tell them together. I mean, don’t get me wrong, my mother and I are close. She’s one of my favorite people on this planet, and not just because she’s the reason I’m on it.”

“But your dad’s your dad, and there are some things you grew up thinking he’d be the first to know,” Jamie finished, causing her to draw in a deep breath and nod hesitantly. “Eddie, I felt the same way after the engagement,” he told her quietly. “First person I wanted to tell was Joe. After that, it was my mom. I was halfway through dialing Joe’s old number before I realized what I was doing.”

“You didn’t tell me that,” Eddie informed him quietly.

“You were already panicking over dinner with my family,” he reminded her, holding up a hand when she opened her mouth to protest. “Not aloud, but you were definitely panicking.”

“Still,” Eddie sighed, “I wish you would have told me.”

“And I wish you would have told me about your dad,” Jamie replied, his tone unsurprisingly gentle. “But we’ve been partners for almost five years, Eddie. One of the reasons it’s never not worked between us is because we’re always willing to do whatever it takes to keep each other from getting hurt.”

Eddie inhaled deeply. “It does hurt,” she admitted after a moment. “These people we’ve loved our whole lives aren’t going to be there on the happiest day of them. It hurts, Jamie. More than that, it sucks.”

“Yeah,” Jamie agreed as he sank onto the sofa next to her. He pulled her close to him, his arm encircling her as his lips brushed against her damp hair. “It really does.”

“I asked her to walk me down the aisle,” she informed him as her eyes drifted closed. “She almost cried.”

Jamie smiled. “She’s your mom. Would’ve been weirder if she didn’t.”

“Yeah,” Eddie sighed. “Jamie?” she said tiredly a moment later.

“Yeah, Eddie?”

“I’m really happy I’m going to be your wife,” she informed him seriously as she snuggled closer.

“Yeah,” Jamie replied, his voice no more than a whisper as he pressed another kiss to the top of her head. “I’m really happy you’re going to be my wife too, babe.”

And with that, they slept, leaving the pizza and everything else to be dealt with in the light of morning.


End file.
